Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:    [1] ACLU. What's wrong with public video surveillance?, 2002.    [2] Y. Adini, Y. Moses, and S. Ullman. Face recognition: the problem of compensating for changes in illumination direction. PAMI, 19(7):721-732, 1997.    [3] V. Arlazarov, E. Dinic, M. Kronrod, and I. Faradzev. On economical construction of the transitive closure of an oriented graph. In Soviet Math. Dokl, volume 11, page 85, 1970.    [4] S. Avidan and M. Butman. Blind vision. In A. Leonardis, H. Bischof, and A. Pinz, editors, ECCV (3), volume 3953 of Lecture Notes in Computer Science, pages 1-13. Springer, 2006.    [5] M. Bicego, A. Lagorio, E. Grosso, and M. Tistarelli. On the use of sift features for face authentication. In Proc. of IEEE Int Workshop on Biometrics, in association with CVPR, 2006.    [6] T. Boult. Pico: Privacy through invertible cryptographic obscuration. Computer Vision for Interactive and Intelligent Environment, 2005, pages 27-38, 2005.    [7] T. Boult. Robust distance measures for face-recognition supporting revocable biometric tokens. In IEEE, 7th Intl. Conf. on Automatic Face and Gesture Recognition, pages 560-566, 2006.    [8] X. Boyen, a. J. K. Y. Dodis, R. Ostrovsky, and A. Smith. Secure remote authentication using biometric data. In Eurocrypt, May 2005.    [9] Y. Chang, W. Zhang, and T. Chen. Biometrics-based cryptographic key generation. In ICME, pages 2203-2206, 2004.    [10] C. Chen, R. Veldhuis, T. Kevenaar, and A. Akkermans. Multi-bits biometric string generation based on the likelihood ratio. In IEEE Conf. on Biometrics: Theory, Applications and Systems, 2007.    [11] C. Chen, R. Veldhuis, T. Kevenaar, and A. Akkermans. Biometric binary string generation with detection rate optimized bit allocation. In CVPR Workshop on Biometrics, pages 1-7, 2008.    [12] Y. Dodis, L. Reyzin, and A. Smith. Fuzzy extractors: How to generate strong keys from biometrics and other noisy data. In Eurocrypt, 2004.    [13] Y. Dodis and A. Smith. Correcting errors without leaking partial information. In STOC, 2005.    [14] Dufaux and T. Ebrahimi. Scrambling for Video Surveillance with Privacy. In IEEE Workshop on Privacy Research in Vision, Lecture Notes in Computer Science. IEEE, 2006.    [15] Z. Erkin, M. Franz, J. Guajardo, S. Katzenbeisser, I. Lagendijk, and T. Toft. Privacy-preserving face recognition. In Proc, of the 9th International Symposium on Privacy Enhancing Technologies (PET), page 253. Springer, 2009.    [16] O. Goldreich. Foundations of Cryptography: Volume 2, Basic Applications. Cambridge University Press, New York, N.Y., USA, 2004.    [17] N. Gourier, D. Hall, and J. L. Crowley. Facial features detection robust to pose, illumination and identity. In Intl Conf. on Systems Man and Cybernetics, 2004.    [18] B. Heisele, T. Serre, and T. Poggio. A component-based framework for face detection and identification. IJCV, 74(2):167-181, 2007.    [19] A. Jarrous and B. Pinkas. Secure hamming distance based computation and its applications. In (ACNS), 2009.    [20] A. Juels and M. Sudan. A fuzzy vault scheme. In Symposium on Information Theory, 2002.    [21] A. Juels and M. Wattenberg. A fuzzy commitment scheme. In ACM Computers and Communication Security conference, 1999.    [22] T. Kevenaar, G. Schrijen, M. Veen, A. Akkermans, and F. Zuo. Face recognition with renewable and privacy preserving binary templates. In IEEE Workshop on Automatic Identification Advanced Technologies, pages 21-26, 2005.    [23] M. Lades, J. C. Vortbrtiggen, J. Buhmann, J. Lange, R. P. W. C. von der Malsburg, and W. Konen. Distortion invariant object recognition in the dynamic link architecture. IEEE Transactions on Computers, 42:300-311, 1993.    [24] F. Li and H. Wechsler. Robust part-based face recognition using boosting and transduction. In Biometrics: Theory, Applications, and Systems. First IEEE International Conference on, pages 1-5, 2007.    [25] S. Z. Li and A. K. Jain, editors, Face Recognition Across Pose and Illumination. Springer-Verlag, June 2004.    [26] D. G. Lowe. Distinctive image features from scale-invariant keypoints. IJCV, 60(2):91-110, 2004.    [27] S. Lucey and T. Chen. Learning patch dependencies for improved pose mismatched face verification. In CVPR, 2006.    [28] J. Luo, Y. Ma, E. Takikawa, S. Lao, M. Kawade, and B. Lu. Person-specific sift features for face recognition. In ICASSP 2007, pages 11-593-11-596, 2007.    [29] M. Naor and B. Pinkas. Computationally secure oblivious transfer. J. Cryptology, 18(1):1-35, 2005.    [30] E. M. Newton, L. Sweeney, and B. Malin. Preserving privacy by de-identifying face images. IEEE Trans. on Knowl. and Data Eng., 17(2):232-243, 2005.    [31] M. Osadchy, Y. LeCun, and M. Miller. Synergistic face detection and pose estimation with energy-based models. Journal of Machine Learning Research, 8:11.97-1215, May 2007.    [32] P. Paillier. Public-key cryptosystems based on composite degree residuosity classes. In EUROCRPT, pages 223-238, 1999.    [33] P. J. Phillips, H. Moon, S. A. Rizvi, and P. J. Rauss. The feret evaluation methodology for face-recognition algorithms. PAMI, 22(10):1090-1104, 2000.    [34] N. K. Ratha, S. Chikkerur, J. H. Connell, and R. M. Bolle. Generating cancelable fingerprint templates. PAMI, 29(4):561-572, 2007.    [35] A. Sadeghi, T. Schneider, and I. Wehrenberg. Efficient Privacy-Preserving Face Recognition. In 12th International Conference on Information Security and Cryptology (ICISCâε™09), LNCS. Springer, 2009.    [36] J. Schiff, M. Meingast, D. Mulligan, S. Sastry, and K. Goldberg. Respectful cameras: Detecting visual markers in real-time to address privacy concerns. In International Conference on Intelligent Robots and Systems (IROS), pages 971-978, 2007.    [37] A. Senior, S. Pankanti, A. Hampapur, L. Brown, Y.-L. Tian, A. Ekin, J. Connell, C. F. Shu, and M. Lu. Enabling video privacy through computer vision. IEEE Security and Privacy, 3(3):50-57, 2005.    [38] T. Sim, S. Baker, and M. Bsat. The emu pose, illumination, and expression database. PAMI, 25:1615-1618, 2003.    [39] M. Turk and A. Pentland. Eigenfaces for recognition. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience, 3(1):71-86, 1991.    [40] P. Tuyls, A. Akkermans, T. Kevenaar, G. Schrijen, A. Bazen, and R. Veldhuis. Practical biometric authentication with template protection. In AVBPA, pages 436-446, 2005.    [41] P. Tuyls and J. Goseling. Capacity and examples of template-protecting biometric authentication systems. In ECCV Workshop BioAW, 2004.    [42] A. Vetro, S. Draper, S. Rane, and J. Yedidia. Distributed Source Coding, chapter Securing Biometric Data. Elsevier, 2009.    [43] P. Viola and M. Jones. Rapid object detection using a boosted cascade of simple features. In Proceedings IEEE Conf. on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, pages 511-518, 2001.    [44] L. Wiskott, J.-M. Fellous, N. Kruger, and C. von der Malsburg. Face recognition by elastic bunch graph matching. PAMI, 19(7):775-779, 1997.    [45] A. Xao. How to generate and exchange secrets. In Proceedings of the 27th Symposium on Foundations of Computer Science, pages 162-167, 1986.    [46] C. T. Yuen, M. Rizon, W. S. San, and M. Sugisaka. Automatic detection of face and facial features. In ISPRA'08, pages 230-234, 2008.    [47] W. Zhao, R. Chellappa, A. Rosenfeld, and P. Phillips. Face recognition: A literature survey. ACM Computing Surveys, pages 399-458, 2003.    [48] S. K. Zhou, G. Aggarwal, R. Chellappa, and D. Jacobs. Appearance characterization of linear lambertian objects, generalized photometric stereo, and illumination-invariant face recognition. PAMI, 29(2):230-245, 2007.    [49] Z. Zhou, A. Ganesh, J. Wright, S. Tsai, and Y. Ma. Nearest-subspace patch matching for face recognition under varying pose and illumination. In FG, pages 1-8, 2008.    [50] Zekeriya Erkin, Martin Franz, Jorge Guajardo, Stefan Katzenbeisser, Inald Lagendijk, Tomas Toft: “Privacy-Preserving Face Recognition”. Privacy Enhancing Technologies conference (PET) 2009. pp. 235-253.    [51] Local features and kernels for classification of texture and object categories: a comprehensive study. J. Zhang, M. Marszalek, S. Lazebnik and C. Schmid. International Journal of Computer Vision, 73(2):213-238, 2007.References to the above documents in the present specification are enclosed in square brackets and use the numbering above.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.